Taking Over Me
by Sukui
Summary: On that darkened beach Riku begins to lose control of himself and the creature that embodies all he desires.YAOI Oneshot kinda a dark stand alone offshot to As the Keyblade Turns


_**Author's Note: **_

_This fic is dedicated to_ **Yxonomei** _and was inspired by her fic "Lollipop Baby Boy". _

_Why? _

_Because credit should be given where it's due and I hope she doesn't mind._

_It could be an off-shot to my other multiple-chapter fic "As the Keyblade Turns"_

_I don't own it._

* * *

Threads of silver radiance shimmered over dark water and cast iniquitous shadows over the hoary sand and looming rock on what was to be considered _their _beach, an exact juxtaposition of the golden warmth of Destiny islands. The wind echoed no sounds save the keening of what could be the souls of the lost, and the unassuming rhythm of the cold water that masked his soft, carefully measured breath. 

"You're mine."

The reprimand was given in a sedate tone, years of assured dominance edging the sharp words with the almost cavalier poison of arrogance. Dual colored eyes of empty aqua and blazing yellow never looked away from the endless horizon or the pinpoint of light that was slowly growing in the distance, more vivid than the moon's dulcet veil.

The shadowed figure crouching in the sand at his feet stiffened slightly before turning his head backward and it watched its master with avid curiosity and gleaming yellow eyes. Taking in the cloaked figure and how his hair fell into those frightening eyes framing his feminine face in a parody of ethereal beauty.

_**Riku**_

Gloved fingers clenched tightly in agitation, forgotten memories teasing his conscious at the sound of his name, his name in that voice, from this being, his creature.

"Enough."

The steel in his voice cracks as the light in the distance grows brighter, seemingly drawing on the gloom of their surroundings. Silence and then the crouched figure comes closer, crawling in a show of obedience but still moving forward against his masters' wishes none the less. The silver haired boy does not turn his gaze from the horizon; the gem-like glow from his yellow right eye is fading.

**_Say it Riku_**

The figure is now in front of its master and his face is the only thing Riku can see.

Occasionally his vision would bisect and he used to be able see the after image of the boy he grew up with but now no longer. There are no more traces of oceanic blue. Cinnamon tresses and milky skin are faded to the shades of the dark and those once beloved eyes are alive with inhuman appetite. Tendrils of shade ripple along its skin almost coyly.

"Be silent."

It says nothing but the smile is eerily similar to before, before **this**, still large and revealing. An icy trail of primordial fear slides sinuously down Riku's back, causing him to shiver in the confines of his cloak. His face shows no expression and he does not look away.

The heartless moves forward, still crawling in a predatorial stalk towards its master, halting only inches away as it looms over the larger body sitting so still beneath him.

_**Say it**_

Both eyes are dimmed now, neither reflecting light nor absorbing it, still gazing forward at something that wasn't there anymore, that never will be there again.

Still …

Exhaling sharply Riku unconsciously wets his parted lips and fights to regain his composure as an internal struggle between his two halves threatens his control.

He cannot answer.

As his servant presses him down into the sand the fear begins to burn cold at the base of his spine, sending spasms of terror throughout the rest of his body.

It makes his groin tighten and his thighs tremble in anticipation.

A claw-like hand reaches around to Riku's back and pulls him forward.

His eyes widen and a small sound of yearning escapes his throat.

Submission; and he is Master no more.

_**Riku**_

The two tone voice sings his name in pleasure, in triumph. The heartless lifts his body effortlessly with a single flex and its former master shudders violently as its aura licks at his in teasing flickers that savor the flavor of power.

His mouth a grim line he refuses to allow another sound to pass and fire begins to burn in his eyes in response to the aching chill. It makes the shadow smile again, before Riku can react it has him by the hair and for a breathless instant he is captive by the eyes, those hungry eyes.

"No." He whispers.

**_Please_** **_… Master_**

It taunts, nipping delicately at the rebellious mouth.

Riku turns his head away, shaking it to regain himself and end this insubordination but is restricted by the feel of nails at his nape. His growl of disapproval increases in pitch when the heartless' dark head comes down and it bites down at his throat in a gesture of dominance and the sound becomes something else entirely.

Rage.

How dare-!

It hums, begins to suckle like a barely weaned kitten searching for milk and Riku gasps silently.

Hot. Cold. There is no more thought. The strange light and his own inner turmoil has weakened him, made him vulnerable to his creation.

The conflagration is building along with the tension in Riku's body and he squirms mindlessly because of it.

The shadow feeds at his throat leaving a small dark mark on the once flawless skin. With every scrape of fang and pull of its adroit tongue the blue/black bruise lengthens and grows, the violence spreading its taint across the pulse point like darkness in the heart. The sight of its progress leaves the thing whining, wanting to spread its taint and mark its masters' essence in much the same way.

Riku's mouth opens, about to remind the thing of its place, but it bites down on his lower lip and he _bleeds_ and it looks just like him but it _isn't_, yet it **was** and the fear grows and spirals with the burning cold in his loins and he _can't_! He pants and feels its fangs rip deeper into the ripe flesh lapping at the spilled vermillion like a contented cat before forcing the taste of it into his mouth.

_**I want to hear it**_

Futilely he struggled for breath but the wet, greedy intrusion of the heartless' tongue did not allow for such a privilege. Drinking down his blood, his flavor, the broken cry as it finally pushed him down and wriggled against him. Thrashing softly against the man it called master the shadow compelled each and every involuntary gasp with supple rock of it's hips against the wailing heat between Riku's legs.

Impatient now for satiation, it forced open his zipper and roughly raked its nails from the master's chest to still clothed cock. Searing blossoms of pain contrasted brightly against the icy fear forced Riku to comply, unintelligible groans crested to his servants' desire.

"**SORA!"**

Howling in victory Anti-Sora cleaved its claws deep into Riku's back and fed at the pulsating heat of his masters' power. His vision became a blur of red/purple/black/blue/silver light that rivaled even the now blazing pillar behind the intertwined pair and the famine was ending and it was dying along with its master only to hear his cries and be taken in by the unholy ecstasy all over again.

Bucking wildly underneath Heartless-SoraRiku felt the ruin of his battered heart beat frantically beneath his breast and resisted because the pain it gave made his balls tauten in gratification. The yellow-gold in his eye drained as his strength did until all that remained was the neon sapphire of both eyes as the peculiar memories brought about by the glowing in the water vanished behind their glassy depths.

Convulsing in animalistic satisfaction Anti-Sora wallowed in the sensation of his masters' being and Riku screamed helplessly as he died inside before falling back spent the weight of his sin on his chest not heavy at all. He was now a slave as much as Sora had become and the door closed on the languid couple in the sand as darkness took them in a lovers' embrace.

* * *

…_that was hard…but I DID IT! Go me. Again no beta._

_Anyway it did wonders for me to write this cause it helps with my skills at any rate and again I thank_ **Yxonomei** _for the inspiration because even though I've never talked to her before cause she's that damn good!_

_Special thanks to_ **MuzaiandYuuzai** _for encouraging me to get off my $$ in the first place and get something done cause boy did I need it. _

_Reviews are nice but it's not as if I'll start writing squicky **Riku/Mickey **and **Donald/Sora/Goofy **slash if you don't._

_(smiles prettily and hides pen behind back)_


End file.
